


Milestone

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Sarada says her first word.





	

sakura told him that it was normal - that it’s different for babies.

his ten-month-old daughter still didn’t speak, aside from the occasional squeaky sounds that she seldom makes. naruto’s son was already speaking - of people's names and favorite foods - in lisps.

sarada seems stubborn to remain quiet, not even opening her mouth for noises, except for eating, or crying when she stumbles on the floor for her attempts to walk.

_they always take their time, papa_ _._ his wife would assure him, while she leaves him with their little girl for him to accustom herself to his presence, and she would be busy playing with the fringed edges of his hair or silently looking up at him with that calm, quiet stare.   
  
when left alone with her, he cannot filter the nagging worry, and brushes her little cheeks with his thumb, or let her cling to him silently, while she looked up at him, wide-eyed, waiting to be lifted.  
  
and because the silence gets to him, he talks to her.

papa carries her, and settles her against his chest. sa-chan would weave herself on his cloak, playing tent and peek-a-boo, while he tells her the simplest things: the yellow-white butterflies that gather around mama’s flowers, the weather that seemed nice for her to get a little sunshine, the hours left before mama would return and wondering what she’s doing right now.   
  
his tiny companion would merely flail, puff her cheeks in some points.  then she would tilt her head, look down and absently chew at the ends of his poncho, which he will try to salvage from her little teeth.   
  
he would then tell her about the sunsets at the valleys near _haru ni kuni_ _,_ the labyrinthine canyons that spread out through the continents of _suna_ _,_ the great rivers that would swell at the edges of _ame_ _._ the wonderful meadows in the densest forests that’s scattered through _hi no kuni.  
_  
 _sarada_ _,_ he laughs at his inattentive audience - that finally took away her fascination from the scars on his hand that she spent herself playing _close-open_ , _papa will take you to these places someday_ _._

in response, her cherubic face broke into a wide smile, and prompted to hug him by the neck.

=

it’s time.

mama carries their little baby, still looking at him with those big eyes, watches papa take the poncho, wears his boots, and shoulders his bag. he breathes deeply, and turns to them, his family that he’s leaving behind, over and over _again_ \- because he had to.

he first brushes his lips on the corner of his wife’s mouth, with the familiar _mata kondo na,_ a promise to return home, safe and sound. he then presses a kiss on the forehead of his child, and turns.

his footsteps stutters like his heart, when sarada suddenly tugs his cloak with a cry.

“papa!” the little voice was shrill, like a spring suddenly unwound from its state, sobbing, “papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Sarada call Sasuke "Papa"!!!!!!!!!! as requested [here](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/102573365760/the-first-time-sarada-call-sasuke-papa)


End file.
